Bulla's Wish
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Bulla Briefs is a spoilt little Half-Saiyan who seemingly has everything except the love and respect of her only brother, Trunks. But will it take a tragedy for Trunks to finally realize how much he loves his sister? Drama/Family/Tragedy Story. Pairings BullaXGoten TrunksXPan This story was a request from: XOXOserenityXOXO A complete Drama Story with some Humour.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Just some stuff you should know:

This is **not** an incest story (There won't be any romance, sexual tension/actions between family members)

This story was requested by: XOXOserenityXOXO

In the story Bulla will be trying to get Trunk's love and respect, since he completely hates her.

Timeline – First chapter is before Trunks, Goku and Pan go to find the Dragonballs. The next chapter will Fast Forward and they will be returning. Baby was defeated in space.

Pairings: BullaXGoten TrunksXPan

PLEASE REVIEW

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

It was early in the morning when the Bulma was preparing one of Capsule Corps best ships for launch later that day. Trunks and Goku were heading off to space to find the Black Star Dragon Balls.

Bulla was getting up, she got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom, still half asleep, if you saw her at night like this you would think she was a zombie…

"Move!" Trunks said and pushed her to the side as he walked past her.

"Hey this passage is big enough for 10 people to walk through, you didn't have to push me, you know." Bulla replied.

"Why are you talking to me? Your voice is annoying, you have morning breath and you look even more disgraceful than usual." Trunks said and walked into his room.

'Disgraceful…' Bulla thought. "Jerk!" She shouted before he closed his door, she knew he heard him because he flipped her off before shutting his door.

"Well this was a great way to start off today…" She said to herself and walked into the bathroom that was bigger than some people's house.

**Bulma & Vegeta**

"Can you pass me the Capsule Case please?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"grhmmph…" Vegeta growled but passed it to her.

"I'm guessing you heard that too." Bulma said

"Heard what?" Vegeta snapped back.

"They were fighting… again." Bulma said and sighed, putting a capsule into the case.

"So what should I do about it?" He replied.

"They're your children too Vegeta."

"They're Saiyans if they want to fight let them, I couldn't care less."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta started walking away, but a blurry figure appeared in their yard, a few feet away.

"Kakkarot…" Vegeta said.

Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport him, Chi-Chi and Goten there.

"Hiya." Goku greeted.

**Bulla**

Bulla was in her room putting on her red boots.

"They're here already, guess I slept in a little too much. I bet Goten's here, he's so…-" Bulla got cut off by a banging sound on her door.

"Come in." The door opened and Pan came in.

"Pan!" Bulla said, got off her bed for the second time today and hugged her best friend.

"When did you get here?" Bulla asked.

"My Parents and I just got here a few minutes after my Granpa." Pan replied.

"We should probably go and see them off now." Bulla said.

"Yeah…" Pan said suspiciously.

"Pan…"

"What?" Pan asked.

"You're planning something, what is it?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Pan asked nervously and scratched the back of her head, something all of the Sons seem to do; they probably inherited it from Goku.

"I can hear it in your voice Pan, you're planning something." Bulla said.

"Ugh, ok fine, I'll tell you, since they don't want me to go with them, I'm going to sneak onto the ship and hide my Ki until we're so far in space that they won't have a choice, they will have to take me with them."

"Pan, are you feeling ok?" Bulla asked checking her temperature.

"I'm feeling great Bulla."

Bulla hugged Pan.

"Come back safely ok, I don't want my best friend to get sucked into a Black Hole."

"I'm pretty sure you're brother or my Granpa won't let that happen, besides I've been training, I've gotten really good with Ki and Flying and I learnt how to fight from my dad."

"Ok tough guy… let's go." Bulla said.

"Hey where's your brother?" Pan asked.

"Hell if I know." Bulla replied.

"Bulla…"

"You'll see enough of him in space, just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you talk about him all the time." Bulla said.

"Oh you mean like how you talk about Goten?" Pan asked.

They started laughing.

**At The Ship**

"Crap…" Pan said.

"What's wrong Pan?" Bulla asked.

"They're all too close to the ship, if I try to sneak aboard now someone will see me. I need your help."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"I knew I could count on you." Pan said.

"Always." Bulla replied.

Pan started whispering something to Bulla.

Bulla walked casually around the house, and when she was out of sight…

Bulla put her hands in front of her and started concentrating.

A Deep Blue Ki Ball started forming in between her hands which were now close to her chest.

Bulla extended her arms and released her Ki Ball. It hit a bunch of trees and exploded.

**At The Ship**

"What was that?" Chi-Chi shouted.

While everyone was looking towards where the explosion came from Pan ran into the ship.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Wow Bulla, I didn't know you were interested in Ki, if you like I could teach you a few techniques." Goten said.

"Oh…no that's alright…I…-" Bulla got cut off by Vegeta.

"She is my daughter, if she's going to learn anything it's going to be from me, Bulla since you are my only daughter, we will start your training tomorrow, you do need to learn how to defend yourself and you're the daughter of the Saiyan Prince, you shouldn't be learning some back water techniques from a low class Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"Wow, Vegeta I haven't heard you talk so much in a while…" Bulma teased.

"Get a grip woman." He snapped back.

"I know what you were doing…" Trunks said to Bulla, they were away from everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Bulla asked.

"You were feeling left out weren't you, that stunt you pulled was just to get some attention wasn't it you spoilt little attention who-…" Trunks got cut off by someone calling his name.

"I'm coming." Trunks said and walked away, making sure to shove Bulla as he walked past her.

"The ships all ready to go." Krillin said.

"Hey when did you get here?" Trunks asked.

They started talking. Bulla saw 18 talking with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl.

"Now that Pan's gone I guess it's just me now." Bulla said and sat down on a nearby camping chair.

"Hi Bulla." Someone greeted.

Bulla looked up and saw Marron.

'Guess I'm not alone after all.' Bulla thought, got up and greeted her.

A few minutes later all of their bags and fuel tanks were loaded onto the ship.

"Goodbye everyone…" Goku shouted.

Trunks waved to everyone but Bulla.

"Bye Goku, Bye Trunks!" Bulla shouted. Goku heard her and waved but Trunks just ignored her, even though he heard her.

The ship launched off the ground and flew into the sky, leaving a trail of white smoke behind.

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter was a little short; the next ones will be longer though. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 2: Return**

Everyone was waiting in Bulma's backyard where the ship launched a long time ago.

"They should land in about 16 Minutes." Bulma said

"How do you know that?" Goten asked.

"I've checked the ship's log, at the speed they're going at now it should be 14 minutes until they arrive."

"Wow that's great! I can't wait to see everyone." Krillin said.

"I still can't believe Pan snuck aboard the ship." Videl said.

"Come on, most of us here have been to space and came back alright, you don't have to worry so much." Gohan said.

Everyone was patiently waiting for their arrival, except for Chi-Chi who couldn't wait to shout at Pan.

"Hey, what are you all looking at?" They heard a voice from behind them.

"Pan!" Bulla shouted and ran over to hug her best friend.

"When did you guys land, we didn't even see the ship." Goten said.

"Yeah we had the ship on Incognito." Pan said.

"You mean like Google Chrome?" Bulla asked.

"Something like that." Pan said.

"Wait why was the ship's status on Incognito?"

"We were trying to get away from some creeps who we nabbed a Dragon Ball from." Pan said.

Trunks and Goku stepped out of the ship.

Everyone was busy welcoming them back.

"Hello Trunks." Bulla said as he walked past her.

Trunks didn't say or do anything; he made her feel like she didn't exist.

She would have preferred it if he punched her or something, at least then she would know he still acknowledges her existence.

**2 Hours Later**

"Do you know how much crap I got into helping you sneak into that ship?" Bulla asked.

"Meh, can't be that bad."

"My dad made me train with him for half of the year, do you know how much shopping I could have done, how many outfits I could have put together, how many flirting opportunities I missed with Goten?" Bulla asked.

"At least you weren't almost getting killed every five minutes." Pan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I broke 6 nails, 6!" Bulla said.

"Why were you even trying to train you're hopeless no matter what you do." Trunks said, from behind them.

"I could train a lot longer if I wanted to but, I have better things to do."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't last a month of the type of brutal training we do." Trunks said.

"Like I said I have better things to do…" Bulla said.

'Wait, this could be it, if I become a great fighter I could finally earn his respect.' Bulla thought.

"I'll show you, I can last way longer than a month!" Bulla snapped back.

"I hope you die, get too close to a Ki attack and then poof, no Bulla." Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted him

"If you keep talking to Bulla like that I'll…"

"You'll what?" Trunks asked her.

"I'll break up with you!" Pan said

"What! You're dating him?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah we kinda got together…" Pan said and scratched the back of her head.

"Great…"

**The Next Day**

"Our Holiday ends next week right?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I know sucks doesn't it, het at least we're seniors now." Bulla said.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Bulla!" Vegeta shouted.

"What is it!?" She shouted back.

"Trunks said you wanted to start your training today." Vegeta shouted.

"What? I didn't say I was gonna start today…" Bulla said.

"Come on!" Vegeta said.

Bulla saw Trunk's watching from a distance.

'I'll show him…' Bulla thought and followed Vegeta into the Gravity Room."

**3 Hours Later**

Bulla was heading towards the shower, ready to take a well-deserved shower.

"I didn't think it was possible." Trunks said. He was coming out of his room.

"What?" Bulla asked.

"You're even more revolting than usual, you smell worse than Dinosaur crap and look like it too, and well you always looked like shit so no surprise there." Trunks said.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion ok." Bulla said and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as she shut the door she knelt back on it and started crying. She slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

**The Next Day**

"Bulla! Pan's here!" Bulma shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Bulla shouted and ran down the stairs.

"Hi Pan what are you doing here?" Bulla asked.

"I was wondering if you wanna go shopping or something."

"That sounds great…but I have to train…" Bulla said.

"No actually you don't, the Gravity Room's a little over heated from yesterday, I think you two went overboard on the training thing."

"Let's go shopping!" Bulla said and they headed towards the door.  
"Hey where are you going?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Shopping." She replied simply.

"Oh, then why are you going with her, she has more than enough clothes already." Trunks said.

"Trunks, drop it." Pan said.

"I mean she has closets full of clothes that she doesn't even use." Trunks said.

"What are you talking about? I've worn all of my clothes, more than once." Bulla said.

"Good that means that you need some new clothes, let's go." Pan said, she grabbed Bulla by the arm and walked out of Capsule Corp.

**At The Mall**

"Oh let's go there next." Pan said and dragged Bulla into the store so fast she didn't even have a chance to see what shop they were going into.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch with the Blue hair and her peasant servant." A voice said from behind them.

It was Fasha and Zangya the 'popular' girls in school and Bulla and Pan's enemies.

Fasha is Trunks, ex-girlfriend, that's how she started hating Bulla and Zangya hates them because she sees them and Marron as the only other girls in their school who could take over her post of most popular crew.

**Hope this chapter was alright. Please Review! This story was a request, so if you also have a request for a story pm me and I'll reply as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

**A/N: Zeni (Z) is currency they use in the anime.**

"Fasha, Zangya…looks like you're missing a person, what? did she finally realize how pathetic you two are?" Pan asked.

"No she's busy, but guess what… she doesn't have to see your ugly faces, looks like we got unlucky." Zangya replied.

"Come on Pan, we have better things to do than look at these two all day."

"Awww running away Princess? Going to tell your brother we were mean to you? Oh wait that's right he hates you more than we do. Hahahahah" Fasha said and both of them started laughing.

"Pan let's…-" Bulla turned around but didn't see Pan.

"I'm over here Bulla." Pan said from behind them.

Bulla walked towards her and they walked away.

"For a second there I thought you deserted me." Bulla said.

"I would never."

"I'm just glad those two are leaving." Bulla said.

"What?! They're leaving, come on!" Pan grabbed Bulla's hand and dragged her to the clothing rack nearest to the entrance/exit of the store.

"Pan, what are you doing?"

"Just watch." Pan said.

The second Fasha walked through the door, the alarm went off.

"What the…-" Fasha said but got grabbed by a security guard.

"What are you doing?" Fasha shouted.

"I should be asking you that young lady, that is if I didn't already know the answer. You're shoplifting!" The guard said.

"Why would I shoplift? I can afford everything in this store…-" Fasha shut up when the guard pulled a price tag off her undershirt.

"I bought this shirt 2 months ago and look, that has today's sale sticker on it I…" Fasha stopped talking when she saw Pan laughing from a distance with a confused Bulla next to her.

"Hey Zangya."

"Yeah I see her them, they put the tag on you." Zangya said.

"Here." Zangya grabbed a bunch of 50 Yen bills and shoved it in the guards face then walked out with Fasha.

"They so had it coming!" Pan shouted, making a few people look at her.

"You did that didn't you?" Bulla said.

"Like I said they had it coming." Pan said and shrugged now, let's go look at some clothes." Pan said.

**1 Hour Later…**

"I'll go pay for our stuff." Bulla said and took out her credit card.

Bulla walked over to the counter and while the cashier was busy with the clothes took out her credit card.

"That will be Z604.50." The cashier said.

"Here you go." Bulla said handing over her Platinum credit card.

"I'm sorry Miss, your credit card was declined." The cashier said.

"What…uhmmm…ok I'll pay for these." Bulla paid for all of Pan's clothes with Cash and left her clothes.

"Thank you, come again." The cashier said.

Bulla walked over to Pan.

"Here you go." Bulla said handing over her clothes with a smile.

"Hey where are your clothes?" Pan asked.

"My credit card was declined, and I didn't carry enough cash with me to pay for both of our clothes." Bulla explained.

"Why was your card declined?"

"Well my Mum was having trouble with her credit card too a few days ago, she said that the bank was having problems and that when she called the bank they told her everything would be working in a few days, guess it's still not working." Bulla said.

"Here." Pan said giving her clothes to Bulla.

"What are you doing?"

"You're always buying clothes for me, and now that you haven't got any for you I feel kinda bad, return these and go get your clothes."

"No, I'm not going to do that." Bulla said and shook her head.

"Why?" Pan whined.

Bulla took Pan by the hand and sat down on a nearby bench that was by the fitting rooms.

"I know that your mom's rich and everything, but if you had to use the allowance you got to buy clothes from a store like this you would be broke for the rest of the week. Besides I have more clothes than I know what to do with." Bulla said.

"Thanks Bulla." She said and hugged her.

There was a buzzing sound coming from Bulla's pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw the text message.

'Get your ass over here the Gravity Room's fixed and Dad's waiting for you.'

"Crap I gotta go." Bulla said.

"It's fine you go home, I'll fly."

"What about your clothes."

"I have a date with Trunks tomorrow; I'll come pick it up before we leave."

"Bye Pan." Bulla said rushing out of the store with Pan's shopping bags.

"Bye Bulla and thanks."

Bulla got to her Red Ferrari Convertible faster than she thought.

**One Drive Later…**

Bulla ran into Capsule Corp. She went through the kitchen and saw Trunks rummaging through the fridge.

"Just how much clothes did you buy? Do you even have any closet space left for them? You know what, I don't care" Trunks said and walked away.

"Bulla!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ughhhh…coming!" She shouted. She dumped the clothes on the kitchen counter and ran towards the Gravity Room.

Trunks looked at the clothes and smirked. He grabbed the bags and went outside.

Bulla ran to the Gravity Room.

"For being late I'm going to add an extra hour of training." Vegeta said.

"What?! That's so not fair!"

"If you can't take an extra hour of training you shouldn't be doing it in the first place." Vegeta said.

"Ok fine than, can we get started already." Bulla said.

They went into the gravity room and Vegeta set it to 20 times Earth's gravity. It was nothing for Vegeta but Bulla was still getting used to 20.

Bulla created a Blue Ki Ball in her hands and threw it at Vegeta. He deflected it and flew towards her. Through the windows you could see loads of Ki blasts colliding.

**Trunks**

Trunks threw the clothes into the air and flared his Ki.

Trunks started shooting multiple Yellow Ki Bolts at the clothes, completely disintegrating the clothes.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

Bulla stepped out of the shower and headed straight for her bedroom. She entered her room and the first thing she looked at was the clock. It was 9:06pm.

"It's still early…for me anyways, but I'm beat…" She said and fell onto her bed.

**The Next Day…**

Bulla was walking towards the kitchen.

"Mum! Have you seen the clothes that were on the kitchen counter?" Bulla shouted.

"No honey, ask your Granma."

Bulla saw the receipt on the floor. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Looking for something?" Trunks asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Trunks…what did you do to those clothes." Bulla asked.

"Oh nothing really, just a little bit of target practice. Oh…Pan's going to be here in half an hour…"

"Trunks you asshole!"

"Did you find your clothes?" Bulma asked as she walked into the kitchen."

"Those clothes weren't mine and Trunks here destroyed them." Bulla said.

"Trunk why did you go and do that?" Bulma asked.

"I was bored, besides she has enough clothes already."

"Mum, please, can I have some money; I need to go buy some new clothes."

"How greedy could you possibly get?!" Trunks asked.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you for any money so stop acting like I did."

"Shut it! Both of you." Vegeta said as he came in to grab some food.

"I'll go get my purse." Bulma said.

'Pan will be here in 16 minutes…I don't have time to wait.' Bulla thought.

"It's fine mom." Bulla said and ran out of Capsule Corp. She got into her car and sped off.

After a few minutes of driving that possibly got her a hundred speeding tickets, Bulla reached the huge Shopping Mall.

Bulla ran into Chappy's and took out the receipt she put in her pocket earlier. She grabbed all the items on the list.

Bulla ran over to the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to open an account with this store…"

**Capsule Corp**

Pan walked into Capsule Corp, just as she's being doing her whole life.

"Pan, you're here." Bulma said.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs."

"Oh please, call me Bulma."

"Hey" Trunks greeted as he walked towards her.

"Hello Trunks." She said and returned the hug.

Just as they let go the front door opened and Bulla came running through.

"Hi Pan." Bulla said.

"Oh Hey Bulla."

"Here are your clothes." Bulla said, handing them over to Bulla, looking at Trunks shocked expression the entire time.

'I…destroyed Pan's…clothes.' Trunks thought.

Bulma looked at Trunks and smiled when he saw her.

'Knowing this thing she'll take any chance she gets to get me into shit…she's going to tell Pan about what happened.' Trunks thought.

"Thanks for keeping these for me, I hope it wasn't any trouble, I hate flying when I'm carrying clothes. They always fly out of the bag." Pan said.

"Hey guess what happened last night…" Bulla said even happier than she normally was when she's around Pan.

"What?" Pan asked, getting a little nervous.

"Goten called, and asked me out!" Bulla said and they both squealed, attracting attention.

"That's great, I've been telling him to do that for a while now."

"So I guess I should be thanking you too." Bulla said.

"Oh don't worry about that. When's your first date?" Pan asked eagerly.

"In about half an hour…" Bulla said and blushed.

"That's awesome! I expect full details when I get back."

"Of course. Now don't you have your own date to go on?"

"Crap that's right." Pan said and bit her lip.

"So, you ready to go?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Hello, Trunks…" Pan said and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry, yeah let's go."

"See you later Bulla." Pan said.

They walked out the door.

"It's really nice what you done for Pan Bulla. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Bulma said.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why does Trunks hate me?" Bulla asked.

"Are you kidding me, he does love you, you're his baby sister after all. You know how big brothers are." Bulma replied.

**Trunks & Pan – 30 Minutes Later**

The half Saiyans were at a small outdoor restaurant. Trunks was busy with more than 2 glasses of coke and Pan was drinking a Strawberry smoothie.

"Trunks what's wrong? You've had this guilty loo on your face all day." Pan said.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Pan demanded,

"Ok fine."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Just don't get mad ok."

"Trunks what did you do?"

"Well, you see I thought those were Bulla's clothes. So I took them outside and I blasted them."

"You did what now?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were yours."

"I'm not mad that you destroyed my clothes…ok I'm a girl, I kind of am, but how could you do that to Bulla? I care about her more than you do and she's not even my sister. Just because you wanted a brother it doesn't mean you have to ruin her life."

"I'm sorry. It's just she cares so much about clothes and…-" Trunks got interrupted by Pan.

"Do you always do that to Bulla, destroy her stuff without caring how she would feel? That her own brother would hate her so much that he would go around blasting everything she cares about"

"No…"

"Bulla cares about me. Does that put me on your hit list too?"

"What? No of course not, how could you even think that?"

"I'm starting to think a lot of things Trunks."

Trunks was silent.

"You know yesterday when we went to the store, Bulla was about to pay for our stuff. But her Credit Card was declined because the bank was having problems. Bulla only had enough cash to pay for either my or her clothes. She used what cash she had left to pay for my clothes Trunks. She said that she didn't want me the blow my allowance. She always buys me stuff whenever we go out, I'm the reason her Credit Card bill is like that each month."

"Don't worry about that, we have more than enough money."

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I heard everything…?" He sighed.

"Trunks, if you stopped being such a jerk, and actually get to know Bulla you would see the kind, caring, generous person that she really is. I wish she was my sister."

"Are you still mad at me?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I am. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should know that by now."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to make it up to me right?" Pan asked.

"Yes, of course I do. But I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You want me to forgive you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then there's something you have to do for me."

"Sure, anything."

"Apologize to Bulla."

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

"You want me to do what?" Trunks said in shock.

"Apologize to Bulla."

"No."

"You've been apologizing to me for how long now? What's stopping you from apologizing to her?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Just drop it Pan."

"No I will not. Not until you tell me why you hate her so much."

"What? You think that just because we're dating now, I have to tell you my whole life story?"

"No, I already know that, I just want to know why you hate Bulla so much."

"You want to know why? Fine. Bulla is a spoilt, irritating, demanding, piece of shit. She thinks that she can have anything, whenever she want's something she expects it to fall from the sky. She runs after every guy she sees like a hooker, I can go on all day." Trunks said.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong. Bulla isn't like that at all. She's the opposite of everything you just said."

"You're just trying to protect her."

"I shouldn't have to. Not from her own brother." Pan said and got up. She headed towards the exit.

"Pan wait!" Trunks shouted and ran after her.

Pan ran around to the back of the restaurant and flew into the air. Trunks did the same a few minutes later.

"Pan wait." Trunks said out to her. She was a few feet in front of him.

Trunks disappeared and re-appeared in front of Pan. Trunks grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't fly away.

"If I apologize to Bulla will you stop flying away?"

"Now."

"Fine, I'll apologize right now."

"And stop acting like a jerk."

"Now you're pushing it."

"Fine then, just apologize and lighten up a little."

"…ugh fine."

"Good, I'm going home now." Pan said and flew off.

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks was walking towards Bulla's room but stopped when he saw her outside.

Trunks walked through the door and stopped a few feet away from Bulla.

"I'm sorry about destroying Pan's clothes and acting like a jerk." Trunks said.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry about destroying Pan's clothes and acting like a jerk towards you."

"What?" Bulla said and took out her earphones, she was listening to music and couldn't hear him.

"Dammit Bulla, I said I'm sorry, just because I never said it to you before you want me to say it a hundred times? You're so full of yourself."

"But I really couldn't…-" Bulla got stopped mid-sentence.

"Shut up I'm leaving." Trunks said.

"What's his deal…" Bulla said.

Just then Bulma came out to the yard.

"Bulla, we're going over to the Son's house tomorrow. Chi-Chi want's to celebrate Goku winning the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Ok cool, hey when was the Tournament?"

"It was a few weeks ago, but we've all been so busy lately, luckily everyone's schedules are cleared so Sunday will be the Barbeque." Bulma said.

"What?! Tomorrows Sunday!" Bulla shouted.

"Yes it is."

"Crap, that means that school is the coming Monday."

"Language young lady." Bulma said and walked back into the house.

**The Next Day**

"Hey…is everyone ready to go?" Bulma asked.

**Son's House**

"Hey! Goku don't eat that yet! We have to wait for our guests to arrive." Chi-Chi shouted and Goku, sadly put down the chicken strips he was about to shove in his mouth.

There was a noise coming from the air.

They looked up to see a Jet with the Capsule Corp Logo.

The Briefs got out and greeted everyone. Once the formalities were done everyone was with their own little groups.

**Pan and Trunks**

"Hi Pan."

"Don't 'Hi Pan' me; did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yes, I apologized and just as expected, she acted like a total bitch." Trunks said.

"Trunks, what did you do now?" Pan asked her eyes twitching.

"I didn't do anything this time."

Just then Bulla walked up to them with Goten.

"What do you want Bulla? Shouldn't you be training or something right now" Trunks asked.

"I finished my training a 2 days ago Trunks." Bulla snapped back.

"And I'm sure you've forgotten all of it already." Trunks said.

"No I haven't I could kick your butt right now if I wanted to." Bulla said.

"Keep dreaming."

"The only thing I want is your respect, not advice on what I should be doing." Bulla said.

"You want my respect? Fine. Fight me, it's obvious you won't be able to beat me, but if you can get me down for at least a second, I guess I'll respect you, just a little bit." Trunks said.

"Fine!"

"Don't you guys think you're going a little overboard?" Goten asked.

"Stay out of this!" Trunks and Bulla shouted at him.

"Hey, don't talk like that to my Uncle." Pan said.

"Sorry Pan. Sorry Goten" They both apologized.

"Hey everybody, the foods done." Videl shouted.

"Our fight can wait until after we eat." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Bulla replied and Trunks walked away with Pan.

Goten and Bulla was walking towards everyone else.

"So you're really gonna fight Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, sure why not. If it will get him to stop treating me like I don't exist I'll do it, besides, while he was in space, I was training and now the past week I've been training even harder, I think I stand a good chance."

"But what will you parents say?" Goten asked.

"My Dad will probably like the idea, but my Mom on the other hand...well I think she'll be ok with it as long as we don't kill each other." Bulla said.

"Bulla, before you fight Trunks I want to teach you something. Come on." Goten said and dragged her away.

**1 Hour Later**

Goten and Bulla walked up towards the table everyone was eating at. Surprisingly they were all still eating and having a good time. Pan told them about the fight, but she called it 'Sparring' so everyone was ok with it.

"Heeeeeeyyy…where have you two love birds been?" Pan asked.

"Oh…uhmmm Goten was just teaching me something." Bulla said nervously and laughed.

"Oh, oh, was he teaching you how to do that thing with your tongue like Trunks thought me?" Pan asked eagerly.

Pan looked around her and saw that, Her, Bulla, Goten and Trunks were blushing and everyone else had weird looks on their faces.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

**Chapter 6: Battle**

Trunks and Bulla were standing in the middle of an empty field, a few meters away from the Son's house. Everyone was watching which just added more pressure to Bulla's already stressed brain.

Trunks flew towards Bulla and punched towards her face. Bulla ducked and kicked towards his chest. Trunks caught her leg and started spinning around.

Trunks let go and Bulla flew into a tree, breaking it.

"Owww…jerk." Bulla said and got up.

Trunks aimed his hand towards Bulla and released a Yellow Energy Blast.

Bulla out her arms in an X shape and created a transparent Blue Barrier around her. The blast hit the barrier and exploded. The smoke cleared and Bulla flew towards Trunks.

Bulla was about to kick Trunks in the face but she disappeared. She re-appeared behind Trunks and kicked him in the back, making him kneel down.

"Yeah! Go Bulla kick his ass!" Pan shouted.

Bulla re-appeared in front of Trunks, who just got up and performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick. Trunks bent backwards, dodging it and then performed a back handspring and as soon as he was on his feet, released a Yellow Ki Blast. Bulla released her own Blue Ki Blast.

The Blasts collided and exploded.

Trunks powered up and flew towards Bulla. Bulla put her hands by each side of her face.

"Solar Flare!" Bulla shouted and a bright white light emitted from around her. It blinded Trunks.

"Dammit!" Trunks shouted and rubbed his eyes.

Bulla flew towards Trunks and when she was a few feet away, she spun around and kicked him in the stomach making him fly through a boulder and land on the ground.

"Yes! I did it, I got you on the ground." Bulla cheered.

"I won't lose, not to you." Trunks said and got up.

Trunks flew towards Bulla and punched her in the stomach, making her bend, then spun around and backhanded her in the back making her crash into the ground.

"So…round 2 huh…" Bulla said.

"Your top's ripped in the back, why don't you go home change and then cry about it." Trunks said and smirked.

"It's just a top…" Bulla said.

'This fight is more important than my clothes, not because I want to win the fight, I want to win his respect.' Bulla thought.

'When did she start caring more about fighting than clothes? Guess she isn't that stuck up after all.' Trunks thought.

"Those two are really going for it aren't they…" Krillin said and laughed.

"Hey mom, will you teach me how to fight too?" Marron asked 18.

"Yeah sure why not." 18 replied.

"Take this!" Trunks shouted and started pumping his hands in front of him, releasing multiple Ki Bolts.

Bulla flew up, dodging the attack. The bolts made small craters in the ground.

Bulla raised both of her hands above her and started flaring her Ki. A Blue Ki Ball started forming in just above her hands. It grew until it was the size of a small car.

Bulla launched the Ki Ball towards Trunks. Trunks smiled and flared his Ki.

Trunks started flaring his Ki. Trunks moved his hands in all different directions and then put his hands into a spade shape. (His index fingers and thumbs were touching)

"Burning Attack!" Trunks said and a Fiery Orange Ki Ball shot out of his hands and towards Bulla's Ki Ball.

The 2 Ki Balls hit. Bulla extended her right arm towards her Ki Ball, giving it more power. Trunks did the same but with both hands.

Trunks' Ki Ball started overpowering Bulla's.

'I have to think fast…what should I do…got it!' Bulla thought.

Bulla moved her right arm so it was by her left shoulder. She made a Horizontal line with her hand, creating a Blue Ki Wave that hit her Ki Ball and pushed it forward, making it hit Trunks and explode.

The explosion was as big as Capsule Corp.

The smoke and debris faded to reveal Trunks, who was now Super Saiyan.

"You don't have a chance." Trunks said.

"Oh please, give me a break, you had to go Super Saiyan, that means you were losing." Bulla said.

Trunks started growling.

"She's right Trunks." Pan said.

Trunks pointed his hand at Bulla and released a shockwave that made Bulla crash into a nearby stream.

"Ewwwwwww…gross…this waters all dirty and stuff." Bulla moaned.

"Get over it and show me your Full Power. I want to know exactly how powerful you are." Trunks said.

"Yeah me too…" Goku chirped in.

"Shut it Kakkarot." Vegeta said.

Bulla released a Ki Blast from her left hand and then her right.

Trunks hit both blasts away.

Bulla's hands her by her hips charging up Blue Ki.

"Haaa!" Bulla extended both arms and released one big Ki Blast.

Trunks caught the Ki Blast then threw it up in the sky.

"Hghaaaa!" Bulla shouted and flew towards him.

Bulla started attacking him. She kicked and punched him multiple times, too fast for a normal person to see.

Bulla kicked him in the stomach, but it hardly done anything. She punched him in the face then spun around and kicked him in the chest. Bulla performed a Roundhouse kick. Trunks blocked it and blasted Bulla in the stomach with a normal powered Ki Blast.

"You asshole…" Bulla said and got up.

"Want to give up?" Trunks asked.

"Not even…" Bulla said and clenched her hand into a fist, but she felt something wasn't right.

Bulla looked at her hand and saw strands of her hair that got burnt off in her palm.

"Oh that does it…" Bulla said, obviously mad now.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Bulla shouted and flared her Blue Ki. Rocks and sticks were turning into dust around her.

"This is my Full Power." Bulla said and got into a fighting stance.

"You're stronger than I thought you would be…not bad." Trunks said.

'Did he actually just compliment me?' Bulla thought.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you." Bulla said and moved so fast it looked like she disappeared.

"Haaa!" Bulla shouted and attacked Trunks. Bulla performed a High Kick then dodged one of his kicks by jumping and punched him in the stomach with each fist and she then stepped back dodging one of Trunks' kicks then performed a Reverse Roundhouse Kick.

Trunks spat out blood. He flew towards her but Bulla had another idea.

Just before Trunks could punch her, Bulla performed a Cartwheel Kick with her left hand.

She kicked Trunks in the head, making him fly backwards and crash into the ground.

"Wow…he's a Super Saiyan and she managed to do that to Trunks…she must be really strong." Chi-Chi said to Bulma.

Bulla cupped her hands by her side.

"Kaaa…meeee…haaa…meee" A Strong Blue Ki Ball started forming in her hands.

"Goten is that what you were teaching Bulla?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, she picked it up surprisingly fast." Goten replied.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Bulla released her Kamehameha which had Blue Lightning around it as soon as Trunks got up.

The Kamehameha was about to hit Trunks but he flew away too fast for them to see. Trunks was flying above Bulla.

Trunks raised his hands above his head, gathering Yellow and Orange Energy.

"Finish Buster!" Trunks said and launched the Orange and Yellow Ki Ball that had a same coloured Halo around it.

Bulla blasted it but it flew right through the blast and hit her, creating a big explosion.

Bulla saw lying on the ground, she was knocked out.

"Hey Bulla, you alright?" Goten asked and picked her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulla said and woke up.

"Nice match." Trunks said as he landed next to them and turned back to normal.

"I need something to drink." Bulla said and got on her feet.

She ran over to the table and grabbed a glass of water. It was the only one left.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sickness

**Chapter 7: Sickness**

**A/N: I made up a 3****rd**** member of Zangya's group since there are hardly any female characters in DBZ.**

**Matrone (Pronounced – Muh trone air) : Has Brown shoulder length wavy hair and green eyes. She wears a lime Tank top and a white skirt with ankle length boots.**

"Bulla, you have to leave for school in about 30 minutes oh and Pan's here." Bulma shouted.

"Coming." Bulla shouted.

Bulla came running down the stairs.

Pan can't fly to school, she can't risk getting caught and Bulla doesn't like to mess up her hair. So Pan usually flies over to their house and they go in Bulla's car.

"So why don't you two have some breakfast before you go? There's pancakes, waffles, orange juice, coffee, croissants and hot custard." Bulma said.

"Sounds great!" Pan said and the two of them sat down and started eating.

"Hey Trunks." Pan greeted.

"Hello Pan."

"Morning Trunks." Bulla said.

"Yeah whatever…morning." He replied.

"You're looking a little pale Bulla are you ok?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You look like you might be getting sick." Pan said and put her hand up to Bulla's forehead.

"Well then don't touch her or you'll get whatever she has." Trunks said.

"Oh shut up Trunks." They both said.

"Hey it's time to go." Bulla said and got up.

"First day of school after one of my best holidays…so not up for today." Pan said.

"I know how you feel." Bulla said as they walked out of Capsule Corp.

"See you later Trunks." Pan said and they walked towards Bulla's car.

"Oh great I just remembered something that is so going to ruin our day." Bulla said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…" Pan said.

"Zangya, Fasha and Matrone." They both said.

Bulla sped off and headed for Orange Star High School.

**At School**

Bulla got out of the car and started coughing.

"Hey…I was right you are getting sick." Pan said.

"It's just a cough Pan don't worry yourself too much k."

"Fine, but if you die, don't blame me."

"I'm not gonna die from Flu Pan."

"Hey it's happened before ok." Pan said and shook her finger.

"Ok Doctor let's go or we're going to be late." Bulla teased.

They walked into the school and bumped into Marron who joined them, since they were all in the same classes and were best friends. Bulla and Pan were just a little bit closer.

"So where do we go first period?" Marron asked.

"English." Bulla said.

"Great…" Pan sighed and took out half of the books that were in her locker.

"What are you going to do with all those books? Did the Girls Toilets run out of toilet paper again?" Fasha asked.

"That coming from the person who washes their face with toilet water." Marron said.

"I do no such thing." Fasha said.

"Well it sure looks like you do." Pan said.

"Forget them Fasha, they're just a bunch of old hags." Matrone said.

"If you want to see a hag, look to the left." Bulla said.

Matrone, confused looked to the left and saw Zangya.

Bulla, Pan and Marron started laughing.

"Let's go." Zangya said and they started walking away.

"Well then, let's go for English." Pan said and they started walking towards the classroom.

**During Lunch**

"Hey Bulla why aren't you eating?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering the same thing." Marron added.

"I'm not hungry." Bulla said.

"You're half Saiyan, Saiyan. When aren't you hungry? I mean just look at Pan." Marron said and pointed to Pan who had 3 Chicken Burgers, 2 Cheese Burgers and a Chicken Wrap with 2 cokes and a sparkling water.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Bulla said.

Bulla got up to go to the front of the cafeteria to get some food. Bulla stumbled a little when she got up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." Bulla said and walked away.

Bulla was walking towards a cafeteria lady but turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go." Pan said.

"Right." Marron replied and followed.

"You have any idea what's wrong?" Marron asked.

"No, but I think she's sick, she has all the symptoms. Coughing, she's paler than usual, dizziness, fever."

They saw Bulla run into the girl's toilets and followed.

"Bulla, we saw you running in here, are you alright?" Marron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bulla said and came out of a stall. "I just felt like throwing up for a second."

"Bulla are you pregnant?" Marron asked with a confused face.

"What?!"

"Answer the question." Pan said and got serious.

"No of course not." Bulla said.

"We're taking you home. Come on." Pan said.

"But you'll miss the rest of your classes." Bulla said and wiped her forehead.

"Don't worry about that, we've skipped class before and now we actually have a reason to do it." Marron said.

"Thanks guys." Bulla said.

The three of them snuck out of school, watching out for any teachers that could catch them.

They got into the parking lot and Marron drove with Pan and Bulla in the back.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Pan asked slowly.

"Pan!" Bulla shouted and kicked her out of the car.

Pan floated to stop from falling on the road.

"Heeeeyyy!" Pan shouted waving her fist.

Pan turned around and saw a car behind her. The people inside were looking at her wide eyed, since she was still flying.

"Sorry…" Pan said and flew off.

**Capsule Corp.**

They were in Bulla's room. She was sitting on the bed and holding a stuffed teddybear.

"If you were sick you should have told me." Bulma said as she checked Bulla's temperature.

"When did you start feeling sick?" Bulla asked.

"Yesterday, a few hours after the fight."

"I see…now can you tell me your symptoms." Bulma asked.

"I should be going to a doctor, don't you think?"

"Have you forgotten all of my qualifications? I am like a doctor."

"Of machines." Bulla said.

"Hey!" Bulma snapped back.

"Ouch…my heads starting to hurt…" Bulla said and fell back on her bed.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"She's been out for almost a week now." Bulma said to Vegeta.

"She's a Saiyan, she'll get over it." Vegeta said and walked away.

Bulma wanted to snap at him but was too worried about Bulla. Starting a fight with Vegeta wouldn't help anything.

"I talked to Trunks, asked him to help Bulla but he refused." Pan said to Bulma.

"It's ok. I'm not surprised."

"Why don't we just use the Dragon Balls to wish for her to get better?" Marron asked.

"Each time you use the Dragon Balls, you have to wait a year until you can use or even fins them again. The last time we used them was 8…maybe 9 months ago. So we can scratch that one of the list."

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Marron asked Bulma.

"Yeah, we'll stay here with Bulla to see if she needs anything, or wakes up." Pan said.

"Crap I'm late. Thanks see you later girls" Bulma said and ran out of Bulla's room.

Bulma ran into one of Capsule Corporations board rooms.

"Thank you for coming. If you're wondering why I called you here, it's because of my daughter." Bulma said.

There were 2 guys and a woman wearing lab coats, 2 women wearing business suits and a guy wearing a shirt that said CDC and Capsule Corp. on the other side.

"What's wrong? Is Bulla alright?" A woman asked and they all waited for an answer.

"Actually…no she's very sick. She's been asleep for 6 days, hasn't woken up once. I can't seem to find any type of cold or flu virus. I have tested for anything a person of her age would get, but her results turn up showing she has none of them."

"So you want us to help you find out what's wrong." A man in the back asked.

"Sorry I'm late." A woman said and walked in.

"It's alright." Bulma said.

"Yes, and don't worry you will get paid." Bulma said.

"Oh don't worry about money, Bulla's been so good towards us, we'd hate to see anything bad happen to her." A woman in a lab coat said and everyone else agreed.

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"So then let's get started." A woman said and walked up to Bulma.

"Here, I have enough blood samples." Bulma said and handed each of them a vial. "The labs on this floor are all open, you have full access to them whenever you want to use them. Here are ID's so you have access to anything here at Capsule Corp." Bulma said and handed out ID Cards with their pictures, names and Full Access written in bold on it.

"Uhmm Milla can you help me with something.

"Sure." Milla said and walked up to Bulla.

Milla has blonde hair that reaches just the back of her neck, brown eyes and is one of Capsule Corp's top scientists. She obviously wears a lab coat a red t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"I've taken a sample of Bulla's blood and separated her DNA from it." Bulma said taking out a vial with a small white substance in it.

"But I just don't understand, there's something wrong with it, and since you're the only one here who knows she's half Saiyan, maybe you could figure out what's wrong. Everyone else will be busy with her blood and possible Viruses or Diseases she could have. If they look closely at her DNA they will see it's different from a normal human's and say that's the problem." Bulma said.

"I understand." Milla said with a smile and took the vial.

**A/N: Rose knows about the Saiyans and everything.**

**6 Minutes Later…**

"Hey Bulma, here." A guy said and handed her a paper.

"This is what we'll be working on. If we all just look at everything that could possibly be wrong we won't get anywhere so we will all focus on one aspect." He said.

"Oh thank you." She said and took the paper. She looked at it and it said.

_Alice – DNA Related Viruses / Infections  
Shawn – Viruses  
Jill – Viral Infections / Virus Mutations  
Claire – Diseases / Abnormalities  
Rain – Cure Research  
Boris – Genetic Mutations  
Leon - Possible Exposure to Harmful Substances_

"We'll get started right away." Alice said.

Everyone exited the board room and each went to a separate laboratory.

**Trunks**

Trunks was walking past Bulla's room. He saw her door slightly open and decided to peek in to see if it was all just an act or something. When Bulma asked if he wanted to help Bulla he refused and said it was all just an act, she wanted attention…he went on and on about it.

When Trunks saw her he had a shocked look on his face. Bulla was sleeping, holding a blue teddy bear.

"Of all of the stuffed animals she has, why is she holding that one?" Trunks asked himself slowly.

**Flashback**

Trunks and Bulla were at an Amusement park, Bulma and Vegeta walking right behind them.

Bulla was 1 year old and Trunks was a lot younger too.

"Ampffffrpf." Bulla said and pointed towards a claw machine.

She ran up to it and pointed at a Blue teddy bear.

"You want that?" Trunks asked.

"ahhgrwha." Bulla said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trunks said and walked up to the claw machine. Trunks spent half an hour and 40 Zeni trying to get that teddy bear.

He gave up and punched a hole through the machine, grabbed the teddy bear and gave it to Bulla.

"Tankoo Tunks I keepz it foeverz…" Bulla said.

**End of Flashback**

Trunks walked up to the board room and saw it was empty.

"Oh hello Trunks, were you looking for something?" Bulma asked him.

"Yeah, I was looking for you."

"For me? Why what's up, do you need something? Is it Bulla? Did something happen to her?" Bulma asked getting panicked all of a sudden.

"No, it's not her. I want…I…I want to help you find out what's wrong with Bulla." Trunks said.

**Please Review…**


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

**Chapter 9: Discovery**

Bulma was checking up on Bulla in the middle of the night, her condition was getting worse and she turned from pale to ghost white. Bulma was checking her rising temperature when she heard something. Footsteps. It can't be Vegeta he was dead asleep when she left their bedroom.

Trunks' room is in the same hallway as Bulla's; she would have seen him or heard his door open. Bulma's parents were both on the ground floor. They wouldn't have to come up to the second floor for anything.

Bulma grabbed a baseball bat from one of the nearby closets and walked through the hall.

Bulma saw a shadow heading down the hall and into one of the connected hallways.

Bulma followed and when she turned the corner bumped into the person.

"Jill, Alice, Claire, Rain? What are you four doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Well you said that we had access to the labs all the time and we just made a discovery." Claire said.

They headed towards the closest lab.

"Before we start, we should tell you that we know about the Saiyans and everything." Jill said.

"Alice…I'm guessing you told them." Bulma said.

"Saiyan DNA is way more complex than our own. They are completely resistant to most of the viruses humans die from so quickly and completely vulnerable to the most common heart viruses." Alice said.

"That's right…I remember Goku had a heart virus just before he had to fight the Androids." Bulma said.

"And that's how we managed to research this. When Alice told us about Goku's heart virus, which we now have a cure for; we decided to look into Viruses that attack vital organs." Rain said.

"But in Bulla's case, that wasn't the case. You see, Bulla has a Mutated form of the Alpha Virus." Jill said.

"The Alpha Virus?"

"Yes, the group of Viruses called the Alpha Viruses had a marine origin." Alice said.

"We've found that this Virus can only survive in water and because of its mutation it's become more hostile." Rain said.

"How hostile?" It seems that it's only harmful to Saiyans." Claire said.

"What? Why only Saiyans?" Bulma asked.

"We're constantly exposed to these types of viruses, so much so that we've built up a sort of immunity against it. Now you see, Bulla's half human and half Saiyan. So she's only half immune to the virus. The Virus has attacked he genes it's causing her Saiyan genes to break down along with her human genes." Alice explained.

"Can…can we stop it? Is there a cure?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see Bulla's only been infected by the virus for a week, it's still in its early stages. We suspect there are 3 stages to the Virus." Jill said.

"Break it down for me…" Bulma said.

"With the guys help we were able to find out exactly how the stages will play out." Claire said.

"The first stage is the first week in which the patient is infected. The virus slowly takes over the body and causes the Saiyan genes to break down. But because human genes are weaker they will deteriorate faster. The virus can't be cured during its first stage because the moment the Virus infects the host's body, it bonds with their DNA." Alice said.

"The second stage is the only time it can be cured." Rain said.

"The second stage is when the virus slightly detaches from the hosts DNA so that it can infect other parts of the body." Claire said.

"What parts?" Bulma asked.

"The brain is first, then the heart and other internal organs. Bulla won't be able to move during this stage. She will be completely paralyzed." Claire said.

"And what's the third stage?" Bulma asked.

"If the host reaches this stage, it's too late. Even with a cure, by the time the virus reaches its third stage, it would have evolved. It would have evolved using the hosts DNA as a sort of…base." Jill said.

"Base?"

"Yes you see in the third stage the virus reaches its final evolution. During the third stage, to reach its final evolution, the virus becomes like a blank slate. It uses all of the DNA it ripped during the first stage to rebuild itself." Jill said.

"Once the virus is done rebuilding itself the host dies. The virus cannot be cured during the first stage because during this stage it's bonded with your DNA and it can't be cured during the third stage because it's evolving to the persons DNA we can't make a cure for it while it's evolving." Rain said.

"So when does Bulla reach the second stage." Bulma asked.

"We need a fresh blood sample to determine that. During the second stage the blood gets weaker and becomes more like water." Alice said.

"Jill, get to Bulla's room and take a sample of her blood." Alice said.

"We'll start up the computers; hopefully Rain will be able to create an antidote." Alice said.

Jill exited the lab and headed towards Bulla's room. She peeked in and saw Bulla dead asleep. Jill took out a syringe and injected it in Bulla's arm. She drew blood and went back to the lab where everyone was waiting.

"Got it." Jill said and handed it over to Rain.

Rain emptied the syringe into a test tube and put it in some weird looking machine. It started vibrating and a needle from the top of the machine slowly inserted itself in the test tube and drained it.

Lots of data and figures popped up on the screens.

"This could be a problem." Rain said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked and walked over to her.

"Bulla's already half way through the second stage." Rain said.

"What? But she's only been infected for a week." Bulma said.

"It seems that the virus bonded with her faster because of increased activity of her immune system." Rain said.

"Her immune system tried to fight off the virus, but the virus took this as a chance to bond with her even faster." Claire said.

"I'm starting to think that this virus has a brain…" Bulma said.

"By the time we synthesize a cure it will be too late, she would have already reached the third stage." Rain said.

"Our only chance of synthesizing a cure is to find a pure form of the virus. With that we will be able to see what the original cells react to and what kills them." Rain said.

"But we don't know where she got the virus from…" Bulma said.

"I know…" Trunks said and walked through the door.

"Trunks! You were listening?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I heard everything."

"So where do you think she got the virus from?" Jill asked.

"After our match Bulla drank a glass of water from the picnic table. Only it wasn't our table she got the water from." Trunks said.

"Trunks can you go get that glass? It's the only chance we have to make a cure." Alice asked.

"Sure…" He said and walked out. He jumped out of his window and flew towards the Son's house. He suppressed his energy; he didn't want to disturb anyone.

Trunks landed by the picnic tables and looked around. He saw the glasses and didn't know which one she drank from so he grabbed them all. He pulled out a capsule and pressed the button. It turned into a briefcase. He put the glasses in, turned the briefcase back into a capsule and flew back to Capsule Corp.

**30 Minutes Later…**

All of the glasses were put into a machine that turned the liquids that were left into a mist that can be absorbed.

"We have the results…" Rain said.

"What does it say?" Bulma asked.

"The virus…didn't come from anything in the glasses, they're clean." Rain said.

"So now…we have no virus which means that we can't make a cure…" Bulma said and dropped to her knees.

"Don't give up yet. This virus like we said before, is marine based, so it had to come from water. It's obviously not the water here at Capsule Corp or else Trunks would also be infected. It's not the water at the Son's house, if it was Pan would be infected. And it's obviously not from Gohan's and Master Roshi's houses…where could it have come from…" Alice thought out loud.

Trunks suddenly gasped and had a shocked looked on his face.

**Flashback**

The smoke and debris faded to reveal Trunks, who was now Super Saiyan.

"You don't have a chance." Trunks said.

"Oh please, give me a break, you had to go Super Saiyan, that means you were losing." Bulla said.

Trunks started growling.

"She's right Trunks." Pan said.

Trunks pointed his hand at Bulla and released a shockwave that made Bulla crash into a nearby stream.

"Ewwwwwww…gross…this waters all dirty and stuff." Bulla moaned.

**End of Flashback…**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cure

**Chapter 10: Cure**

Trunks exited the lab one more time. He flew back to the field where he fought with Bulla.

Trunks took out the briefcase capsule. He took out a water bottle. He emptied it and filled it up with water from the stream, making sure he didn't get any of the water on him in the process.

Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp. He ran into the lab and walked towards Rain.

"Check this." Trunks said.

"Ok." Rain said and took the bottle. She took off the cap and put it in the machine. The water started turning into a mist and then the computers lit up.

"That's it! This water contains the virus." Rain said.

"Where did you get that?" Claire asked.

"When I was fighting with Bulla I made her fly into a stream, that stream had the virus. It's my fault she's sick. I'm responsible for everything." Trunks said.

"Come on sweety, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known the water had this kind of virus in it." Bulma said.

"All that matters now is that we can create a cure now. This could take some time." Rain said.

"Time…Bulla doesn't have time…" Bulma said slowly.

"Look I understand you're worried, but what's best for everyone now is to focus on the problem at hand. Synthesizing a cure." Alice said.

"Bulma, Trunks you two should probably get some rest." Jill said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Trunks said and exited the lab for the third time in an hour.

"Bulma don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." Alice said.

Trunks walked into his room and shut the door.

'It's my fault Bulla's sick. Why am I feeling bad, I should like be throwing a party right now…' Trunks thought to himself.

**The Next Morning…**

The first thing Bulma done when she got up was rush to the labs to find out if they made any progress on the cure.

Bulma walked into the lab and saw Alice working on the computer with Jill mixing something in a test tube and Rain busy with some plants.

"Did you guys make any progress?"

"We've found out that it's resistant to any form of plant and chemical derived cure. But it can be killed." Alice said

Bulma saw a petri dish on the table. It was labeled "Viral Infec Test." It had a piece of raw meat that was being eaten away by the virus.

"What's that?' Bulma asked pointing to the petri dish.

"The virus, it seems like it's evolved in the stream. We thought that this Mutated Alpha Virus could only affect Saiyans but now it can infect humans with the blood type O." Rain said.

"Will this thing ever stop? Hey where's Claire by the way?"

"Oh she's gone to get us lunch." Jill said.

"Lunch?!"

"Yeah it's 2pm" Jill replied.

"Guess I slept in a little…" Bulma said.

"You need rest Bulma." Claire said as she walked in with some takeaways.

"I'll go check on Bulla now." Bulma said and walked out of the lab.

Bulma saw Shawn, Leon and Boris heading towards the lab.

"Hey…" Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma." Boris said.

"We were doing some tests outside." Leon said.

"It seems that the Virus is slightly vulnerable to acid." Shawn said.

"Yeah we got our friend Paul to bring us some acidic substances, he's agreed to help us." Boris said.

"See you later Bulma, we've got to get these results to the girls." Shawn said.

"Thank you…" Bulma said and walked into Bulla's room.

**4 Hours Later…**

Rain was busy watching the virus take over a piece of meat in a petri dish.

"You like that huh? Like the way it tastes…"

She reached over for her coke.

The Petri dish moved a little making Rain jump a little.

**Bulla's Room**

Rain burst into Bulla's room making Bulma, Pan and Marron jump.

"What is it Rain?" Bulma asked.

Rain made Bulla sit up and opened her mouth. Rain took out a bottle from her pocket and poured it into Bulla's mouth.

"Rain what is that?" Bulma asked

"It's Coke."

"Coke?" Bulma, Pan and Marron said in unison. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"Why did you make her drink coke?" Pan asked.

"It's the cure…" Rain said.

"What?! Coke is the cure…" Marron said.

"Yes…let me explain."

**Flashback…**

Rain was busy watching the virus take over a piece of meat in a petri dish.

"You like that huh? Like the way it tastes…"

She reached over for her coke.

The Petri dish moved a little making Rain jump a little. She spilled coke on the table and some got into the Petri Dish.

"Shit…" Rain said and wiped the table with the sleeve of her lab coat. When she was done she saw that the Virus in the Petri dish, which was a red like colour, was now turned into water.

"Holy crap, I think I just found the cure…" Rain said.

**End of Flashback…**

"How does Coke kill the virus?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see, the acid level of the coke is enough to separate the Virus Cells, when the guys found out acid were its weakness we tried all sorts of acids but they never killed the virus. I never thought it would be coke that's the cure."

"I'm still a little confused." Bulma said.

"Ok let's break it down for you." Jill said as her, Alice and Claire walked into the room.

"The acid level in a normal bottle of Coke is enough to separate the Virus Cells from Human and Saiyan Cells." Rain said.

"You see out there in the forest, the virus was exposed to all types of waste and acids so it built an immunity to it. But it was never exposed to something with the same acidity level as coke." Jill said.

"When you pour coke into a stream like that, it gets diluted so even if someone did pour coke directly on the virus in that stream, it would have been too weak for the virus to consider it a threat." Rain said.

"So the virus mutated building up defenses against everything. Everything except coke." Alice finished.

"When the virus is destroyed it turns into plain, safe water, but the body can only handle so much water, so…" Rain got interrupted by Bulla sitting up quickly.

"Oh my god Bulla!" Pan shouted.

Bulla's mouth filled up with something. Rain quickly handed Bulla a bucket she brought with her from the labs.

"Gwarghawaaaaaaa!" Bulla vomited in the bucket for about a full minute than stopped.

"The virus is now completely out of her system. And her body's now built up an immunity to it, so the any type of Alpha Virus won't be able to infect Bulla. Even if one does manage to somehow it won't affect her at all and will die in like 2 days." Jill said.

"One more thing." Rain said.

"The virus as we've told destroyed her Human DNA first because it's weaker than Saiyan DNA. Well you see the Virus also had regenerative properties, if it didn't it wouldn't have been able to mutate that much." Rain said.

"Since Saiyan DNA is stronger that's what's gonna regenerate." Claire said.

"uhmmm…" Bulma was confused.

"Bulla's no more Half Saiyan, she's now Full Saiyan." Claire said.

"What?!" They shouted.

"We'll give you some privacy now." Alice said.

Bulma hugged Bulla as tight as she could.

"Mom, you're gonna kill me, stop acting like a virus…" Bulla said and Bulma let go.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"Told you she'll get over it." Vegeta said as he walked past her room.

"That…man…really gets on my nerves." Bulma said.

"Bulla, don't ever do that to us again." Pan said.

"Yeah, please don't" Marron added.

Trunks was standing in her doorway, looking at Bulla.

He walked towards her and hugged her…

"I'm happy you're not dead." Trunks said in a bored tone.

"I love you Trunks."

"I guess I kind of love you too Bulla."

**The End**


End file.
